out of time
by CullenLovER
Summary: Edward squeezed my hand tighter and growled uncontrollably as we all looked into the eyes of Victoria, The Volturi, and six angry shivering werewolves..... one shot  READ AND REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: not mine)

Bella's pov 

I could tell by the way his lips crushed mine that time was running out. Blood was rushing fast in my veins and my heart felt as if it was going to explode out of my chest.

To soon, his lips pulled away from mine and he let go of my face to grab my hand.

His icy touch made my breath come in a wild gasp, as I opened my eyes to see his torn yet angry expression.

"We don't have much time now Bella, we must hurry." Edward's voice was as always velvety soft but urgent as he pulled me up onto his back.

Then we were running.

The forest was flying past us as Edward ran, faster than anything possible, anything imaginable, well almost anything.

Rain fell hard all around us, soaking into my clothes and hair.

"What's happened Edward? Why don't we have much time left?" I choked out.

He seemed to hesitate answering at first.

"They are coming for us now, we have to get you out of here," he growled.

I couldn't breath, I felt lightheaded.

"The Volturi," I asked, but no voice came out of my mouth.

We broke through the last of the trees coming up to Edward's house.

Then he stopped.

Time seemed to stand still as I looked around.

"All of them," he answered.

Suddenly Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were next to us as if they were standing there the whole time.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter and growled uncontrollably as we all looked into the eyes of Victoria, The Volturi, and six angry shivering werewolves.

My eyes searched around, and there he was.

The one werewolf that stood out amongst the others – Jacob.

His eyes on me, his huge body trembling with anger. The look on his face broke my heart and my eyes started tearing up.

Without realizing it, my hand was suddenly in m pocket clutching onto his letter.

- **Ya, I missed you too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry**. -


	2. alternate ending

(Disclaimer: not mine)

(A/N this is just an alternate ending)

Bella's pov 

I could tell by the way his lips crushed mine that time was running out. Blood was rushing fast in my veins and my heart felt as if it was going to explode out of my chest.

To soon, his lips pulled away from mine and he let go of my face to grab my hand.

His icy touch made my breath come in a wild gasp, as I opened my eyes to see his torn yet angry expression.

"We don't have much time now Bella, we must hurry." Edward's voice was as always velvety soft but urgent as he pulled me up onto his back.

Then we were running.

The forest was flying past us as Edward ran, faster than anything possible, anything imaginable, well almost anything.

Rain fell hard all around us, soaking into my clothes and hair.

"What's happened Edward? Why don't we have much time left?" I choked out.

He seemed to hesitate answering at first.

"They are coming for us now, we have to get you out of here," he growled.

I couldn't breath, I felt lightheaded.

"The Volturi," I asked, but no voice came out of my mouth.

We broke through the last of the trees coming up to Edward's house.

Then he stopped.

Time seemed to stand still as I looked around.

"All of them," he answered.

Suddenly Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were next to us as if they were standing there the whole time.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter and growled uncontrollably as we all looked into the eyes of Victoria, The Volturi, and five angry shivering werewolves, none of which was Jacob.

I looked around frantically, where was he? Suddenly, I felt a big warm hand holding mine.

I looked up and there he was. Smiling halfheartedly down at me, with worry clear on his face.

He swiftly bent down and whispered into my ear.

"I love you Bells, I always will. Besides, I made a promise." He stood back up and gently squeezed my hand and right then despite where I was, I felt safe, my heart felt whole. Standing there holding my true loves cold hand, my best friends feverishly hot one, and surrounded by my family even in the midst of death, I knew I could face anything.


End file.
